Gendo Kurobachi
---- Gendo Kurobachi (ジェンド クロバキ, Gendo Kurobachi) is a young man born in the nation of Hylion before being kidnapped at the age of six and taken to the island nation of Aðalbjörg where he was forced to work as a slave. These years have shaped Gendo more than any other in his life, his ideas and moral compass having been formed and molded during this time. He eventually escaped his life of servituide and returned home despite not knowing his parents names or even their faces. Registering himself with the Tornaku and becoming a Knight within the Hylion military, at the age of twenty one, he left beind his knighthood and became a Bounty Hunter with the Hunter Branch known as Fenrir's Hunt where he remains to this day as a powerful user of both Ice magic and Soul Weapons molding. Appearance Gendo Kurobachi is a handsome man in his late twenties with mid-length silver colored, shaggy hair and long bangs that are known to reach down to cover part of his face. His head is oval shaped with a strong and sharp jaw. His face can often be described as solemn, the face of a man who is wise well beyond his years. His eyes are large but the way his eyelids seem to droop give him a somewhat squinting appearance as if he were in deep thought. His iris' are a soft purple color as Gendo was born albino and while he has been lucky not to suffer any of the conditions that often follow it is easy to notice that his skin is as pale as the first snow of the winter and while this is often seen as an attractive feature to the women he crosses paths with it is not well liked by himself as it means staying uncovered in the sun for too long could burn him. The eyelashes around his eyes match his hair, them also being a silver color and compliment his purple iris' well. His cheeks are soft and can be squished together by the few granted access to his face. If not for a dark-colored scar on his right cheek it would be no doubt that many would go so far as to call his skin perfect. This scar goes across his cheek all the way to his right ear which if one looks beneath his hair will notice that it is split with a small chunk missing when he failed to completely dodge a knife in his younger years. This small scar is little compared to the many that line every inch of his torso, cuts and stab wounds long closed still bearing their marks on his white skin. Gendo stands at exactly seven feet tall and is known as quite a tall man so much so that he often has to duck when passing through doorways and in rooms with low ceilings. With this large height comes a weight to match, being three hundred pounds of muscle and bone. Looking past his scars, one would see that Gendo's body is one of well-trained and maintained muscle. He sports a well-toned chest and abdomen, his muscles showing through the skin with ease as he works tirelessly to stay fit for his job as a bounty hunter, knowing that he will have to face off against magic and brute force alike to stay alive. However, Gendo himself knows that he trains as hard as he does as a habit from his youth when he fought in the ring as a slave. As such, he maintains his muscles in hopes he will never suffer the consequences of losing a fight ever again. His legs continue the same trend as his torso and arms, well-toned muscles easily seen through his skin and even more prominent when he flexes them. TBC Personality History Gendo was born in the year 2780 to a fairly well-off family in the Hylion capital of Unianim where he spent the first five years of his life as a normal child with little to no worries in the world. However, in the year 2786, Gendo was kidnapped during a family outing without his parents' knowledge and transported to the island nation of Aðalbjörg where he would spend the next several years as a slave. Gendo worked for five years on a farm in central Aðalbjörg where he did several jobs that ranged from harvesting the fruits and vegetables that grew there, plowing the fields, and taking care of the livestock. He did not do this alone, however, as the owner of the farm had many slaves that worked to the bone to keep the place running. Gendo found a disjointed family among the slaves he worked alongside, most just doing their best to help keep each other alive but even with their support, survival did not come easy and Gendo often found himself stealing to support himself. After working on the farm for five years, Gendo's owner placed him in the ring where he would no longer work the fields but instead fight the slaves of other slave owners in kill or be killed combat for sport and their entertainment. Gendo fought tooth and nail against others to survive, this time without anyone there to comfort him as he killed even those unwilling to fight as refusing would only see them both dead. It was these four years where Gendo's heart grew its coldest and where he would gain the majority of the scars on his body including the signature on his cheek. However, Gendo was able to escape when he turned sixteen, using his fighting experience to overpower his captors and make it back to Hylion where he registered himself as a mage and joined the academy to train to become a Knight, wanting to fight for justice and protect children like himself from people who would put them through the same things he went through. However, things didn't turn out as he had planned, leaving the Knights at the age of twenty one only a few years after joining. His reasons for leaving are often kept private but any who look deep enough will find that it was due to a rescue mission that went terribly wrong, resulting in the death of everyone involved, his team, the criminals, and the hostages. Everyone aside from himself who despite all odds survived the accident. The failed operation seems to have left a lasting impact on the man and further solidifying his already dark ideas about the world. Only a year after leaving the Knights he would join the Bounty Hunter branch known as Fenrir's Hunt where he would end up partnering with a hot-headed woman named Satura. After working together, the two formed a brief relationship that eventually ended with the two going their separate ways despite still remaining in the same branch. Equipment Retractable Staff: Revolver: Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Intellect: Strength: Speed: Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Street Brawling': *'Baguazhang' (八卦掌, Hakke tenohira): Baguazhang utilizes the idea of circle walking as they move around the opponent waiting for an opportunity to strike, often quickly changing directions all the while never taking their eyes away from the opponent. Baguazhang contains an extremely wide variety of techniques including various strikes. These strikes can be delivered in a multitude of ways including but not limited to by the palm, fist, elbow, fingers, kicks, joint locks, throws, and distinctively evasive circular footwork. As such, Baguazhang is not considered a purely striking or grappling martial art. Users of this style of martial art are well known for their ability to "Flow" out of the way of attacks *'Jūdō' (柔道, Jūdō): Judo, meaning "Gentle way" is a martial art in which the objective is to throw or take down the opponent to the ground in an attempt to immobilize or otherwise subdue them. This can be done in a multiple of ways including joint locks, chokes, strikes, and arm thrusts. Defense against weapons is also taught in this form of martial art, disarming, and countering opponents. Users of this martial art are known for their ability to knock opponents off balance, grappling their opponents before throwing them to the ground with ease. Sōjutsu (槍術, Sōjutsu. Lit, Art of the Spear): Sōjutsu is a martial arts style that focus on the use of the spear or lance in combat. Users of this form of martial art hold the bottom of the shaft with one hand, keeping the other one near the middle. While in this stance the user can keep the weapon between himself and the enemy, keeping them at a distance this stance also allows the user to move out of the opponent's range as well as easily return jabs and slashes. Quarterstaff: Quarterstaff is a fighting style that utilizes polearm weapons. The weapon is held with the backhand a hand’s breadth from the butt end of the staff, and the other hand up to the middle of the staff. Of these, the low guard is considered the central guard. Blows were primarily delivered downwards either directly or at angles. Parries of blows to the legs were done either by lifting the leg away from the line of attack or by thrusting one end of the staff into the ground and releasing the foremost hand which was in danger of being struck. Thrusts were often performed with the release of the forward hand and a step with the forward leg like a fencing lunge, stretching forward the backhand as far as possible. Longer thrusts were delivered with a full step forward with the back leg accompanying the backhand. It was recommended that when delivering a blow that at the end of it the back leg and foot should be compassed about so as to fall roughly into a line with the front foot and the point of the weapon. The same circling round of the back leg was applied to parries also. Bōjutsu (棒術, Bōjutsu): Literally meaning Staff Technique, Bōjutsu is a form of martial art that, as the name suggests, involves the use of staves in battle. This style of martial arts teaches students to treat the staff, or "bō" as an extension of themselves. Techniques of Bōjutsu revolve around slashing, swinging, striking, and thrusting with the staff, some techniques involve the user to use the staff as a vaulting pole. Users of this form of martial art possess incredible hand-eye coordination, allowing them to quickly and efficiently wield their weapon against opponents, block and countering strikes with relative ease. Magical Abilities Magical Aura (): Is an aura found to be given off by all living creatures that inhabit Firdaus from plants to animals this aura is made up of the natural Ki that flows out of the body and back into the air around them as part of the natural cycle of taking in, producing, and refining Ki energy within the body. Auras have existed for as long as life on Firdaus has but it has gone unnoticed by many until the ability to utilize Ki to produce magic was gifted to humans by the great and powerful dragons. Mages possess the ability to see the auras of other creatures as well as manipulate their own due to their sensitivity to Ki as a result of their training. The majority of plants and animals of Firdaus possess weak auras that would barely register to any mage not specifically searching for Auras. These auras are known as standard auras as they make up the majority of all living things, these auras are often possessed by those with no ability to manipulate and harness Ki for the use of magic and is an easy way to pick out a mage from a regular human. The second type of aura is an advanced aura, this aura surrounds the body of a mage like a colorful cloak, being much easier to recognize than the barely visible auras non-mages give off. The third type is a master aura, often wielded by fully trained mages who have learned how to manipulate and harness Ki to their full potential. While this may not look much different from advanced auras the true difference that any mage worth their salt will be able to pick out is the fact that Master auras give off what many call a "Magical pressure" often feeling like a slight downward pull as if gravity is a bit stronger around the individual. The exact strength of this pressure depends on the mage but regardless no mage will begin to give off this slight pressure until they have reached their master aura. The final and considered the most powerful type of aura is the Monster aura only known to be given off by high-class mages such as those ranked at Five Gold stars. The aura surrounding users of this magnitude is often much larger than the simple cloak possed by others often covering a five to a ten-foot radius around them and have a magical pressure capable of bringing weaker mages to their knees. These auras have even been known to take on different shapes depending on the mood and feelings of the user. However, mages have become able to not only suppress but even hide their auras in some cases through their ability to manipulate Ki. This allows magically sensitive to be around those with high magical pressures with no ill effects and also allows mages to hide their true power until they feel the need to reveal it. Master auras and higher also have the ability to block and move projectiles away from the user, the magical pressure given off by the aura knocking them from the air Magic & Spells Soul Weapon (疑団, Gidan): As the name suggests, Soul weapon is a unique magic which allows the user to mold pieces of their own souls into weapons. This magic often manifests themselves in people with deep regret or that are running away from their past. Their souls offering a physical manifestation of power to fight off their inner demons. Little is known about why this magic manifests the way it does or how it is that it can help those it manifests within but regardless, it is considered a powerful magic. The magic manifests as a symbol that appears over the heart of the individual, the user being able to pull pieces of their own soul from this symbol, shaping them and using them in whatever way they wish. This is considered a dangerous process as creating too many at once can kill the user, their entire soul being pulled from their bodies with their own hands. The magic allows the user to create any weapon they can imagine, swords, knives, guns, staffs, and much more. The soul that is pulled from the body being infused heavily with Ki and as such the weapons are known to be able to block things such as Ki blades and the like. Ice Magic (氷期魔法, ''Hyouki Mahou): Quotes Relationships Synopsis Trivia Category:Legal Mages Category:Mage Category:Ice Magic User Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Branch Mage